gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
The Adventures of G.I. Joe
The Adventures of G.I. Joe is a 12-inch, 33 1/3 rpm story record for children released in 1975 by Peter Pan Records (BR 510). Featuring characters from the G.I. Joe Adventure Team franchise, this was a Hasbro-licensed product and one of the few non-toy spin-offs from the toys. Although the record and sleeve are dated 1975, an interior copyright date of 1974 is also given. The record features three stories performed by a cast of uncredited voice actors with music and sound effects, and each story runs about 10 minutes. Each story was accompanied by an illustrated comic strip showing the bearded Commander (who is directly identified by name as Joe) working with his team and some of the specialized Adventure Team equipment that had toy counterparts. The three stories on the record are: # Secret of the Mummy's Tomb - Joe is on the hunt for a stolen Egyptian mummy, but he's also racing the clock as Adventure Team Headquarters has predicted a major earthquake is expected to hit his location within the next 24 hours or less. Joe makes his way to the Tomb of Amtoltec where he runs into a very live and very angry mummy. Ultimately, however, Joe manages to strip away the bandages and reveal that his enemy isn't a monster but "Mummy Barka", an Egyptian thief. When the earthquake finally strikes, Joe is faced with not only saving his own skin, but that of Barka, as well. # The Secret Mission to Spy Island - In a somewhat violent story (for Peter Pan's audience), a US military general's car is run off the road and secret missile plans stolen. Joe pursues the plans to a volcanic island, infiltrating it thanks to his one-man auto-copter. Disguising himself as one of the enemy soldiers, Joe attempts to steal the plans back. But there are simply too many soldiers around to make that possible, so he decides to follow Plan B and sets a time-bomb. Before he can escape, he is captured and lined up to be shot by a firing squad. Joe manages to stall his execution long enough for the bomb to go off, not only destroying the base and all off its soldiers, but setting off the extinct volcano, too. Joe barely escapes with his own life but is rescued at sea. # The Rescue from Adventure Team Headquarters - The prime minister of an unidentified country is due to visit Adventure Team Headquarters, but sabotage disables the plane. Joe takes over the controls of the aircraft by remote and manages to bring it down in a clearing in a remote swamp, which happens to be in headhunter territory. It's up to Joe and his all-terrain Adventure Team Vehicle to try and rescue the prime minister before the headhunters get to him. After a close call with quicksand and crocodiles (at the same time), Joe finds the PM and the pilot already captured by the natives and being prepared for dinner. With help from Mike and his record collection, Joe manages to scare the headhunters away by blaring rock and roll over a loudspeaker. Notes * The only other Adventure Team member featured is a radio control operator named Mike who doesn't appear to resemble any of the Adventure Team action figure characters. * The location of Adventure Team Headquarters is not indicated, but according to the politically incorrect third story it would appear to be in a rather remote part of the world, possibly the South Pacific or South America. Adventures